chantras_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Kiribati
Survivor: Kiribati ''was the very first season in Chantra's Survivor Series Wiki. It lasted 39 days and had 16 castaways. In this season, the 16 new players were divided into 2 tribes of 8, Tahari and Pakoa, which stand for Sea and Shark respectively. Pakoa dominated pre-merge with winning every single challenge. At the merge, a tribal divide remained strong with the remaining Tahari members being picked off one by one. An alliance called the Pakoa 5 took control of the game and went to the final 6, when surprisingly one of the biggest players, Christian, was blindsided and the alliance shattered. An alliance within an alliance, the Blackwidow Alliance, consisting of Omar, Patricia, and Chloe, went to the final 3. Omar and Chloe then became the final 2. This season featured a power called Double Strength which was bought in the auction and was a big factor in the game. Hidden Immunity Idols were also included. 5651Omar won the season in a landslide vote of 8-1. 5651Omar won the title "Villain Of The Season". Dingoes135 won the title "Hero Of The Season". HipposUnite won the title "Biggest Threat Of The Season". Contestants In this season, 16 new contestants were picked out of a pool of 25 applicants. *Jackjg left the group and was replaced by PatriciaSigmond on Day 1. *Because Michael played the Double Strength Power, all votes against Patricia were doubled on Day 24. *Because Omar played an idol on Patricia, all votes against her did not count on Day 24. *Because Omar played an idol on himself, all votes against him did not count on Day 33. *Due to a tie in a re-vote, Dingoes135 went home by drawing a purple rock. The Game Episode 1: I Have No Idea What Is Going On '''Immunity Challenge: '''Contestants were supposed to pass a leaky bucket from player to player. At the same time water would drain out of the bucket whenever it was standing still. First tribe to either pass the bucket through all their players OR have the other tribe's water drain out first win. 16 new players enter the game and Chantra reveals that the two tribe names are going to be Tahari and Pakoa, which translate to Sea and Shark, respectively, in the native language of the Kiribati people, Gilbertese. The contestants are then left to settle in their camps. The immunity challenge was very active with many players showing up. But after about 4 players from each tribe had passed the bucket the game went to a standstill with no one else coming on and water slowly draining out. Finally Tyler from Pakoa passed the bucket therefore having less water drain out from Pakoa and giving them the win. At the Pakoa camp Omar quickly formed an alliance with Christian, and Patricia and soon after solved the clue the tribe was given and found the Pakoa Idol. He then brought himself even closer with Patricia and formed an F2 Alliance. Christian in a confessional said that he had an alliance with Omar and RB but didn’t exactly trust them. Josh said he was unsure of his place in his tribe but decided to do the best he can, and he later went to search for the Hidden Immunity Idol but could not find it, despite having a strong lead. At the Tahari camp Desmond and JT quickly became friends and decided that Liz had to go due to not being present at the challenge. Michael however, made his own alliance with Liz and didn’t know that she was being targeted. It seemed as if many people’s heads were all in unison despite not having a majority alliance. At Tribal Council it was made obvious that the tribe was targeting inactives and many people were beginning to get suspicious of forming alliances. And in the end, just as everyone thought, Liz was sent home by a vote of 3-1-1. Episode 2: I'm Worried That I'm Being Left Out '''Immunity Challenge: '''Constestants were to spam to get as many points on their tribe blog as possible as well as take away points from the other tribes blog. At the immunity challenge it started out as a close and turbulent challenge but soon after Pakoa pulled ahead and came out with a win, much to Tahari's disappointment. At the Pakoa Camp Omar talked about how he secretly desired and was prepared to go to tribal and vote out players that didn’t deserve to be there. He decided to keep his idol a secret from the rest of the tribe to keep a target off of his back. A majority alliance was also solidified consisting of Omar, Christian, RB, Patricia, and Chloe. They called it the Pakoa 5. Omar then says that he does not really trust his alliance, only Patricia. At the Tahari Camp Desmond makes a separate alliance with Michael. He finds it funny that he has two separate alliances, one with JT and one with Michael. He wishes that his tribe does not lose any more so that they could have numbers at merge. At tribal once again the actives complained about the inactives, however, Warth, an active Tahari member, was voted out. This seemed to shock the whole tribe as they realized they made a mistake and Warth was upset about it, saying it was a stupid move and that he hoped Tahari fails in the future challenges. Episode 3: It Was A 50/50 Shot '''Immunity Challenge:' Contestants had to shoot fruit into the other tribes goals. Each goal was defended by a member of that tribe. Contestants would shoot at a certain area of the goal while the defender predicts where they will shoot, and blocks that area. Each stage the defender gets a bigger area to defend, making it therefore harder to shoot and score. At the immunity challenge it was active and tensions were high. People scored on both tribes but only Pakoa was able to get 3 fruits through all 3 stages and beat Tahari in a landslide, scoring 3-0. At the Tahari camp Kpnna exclaimed that he threw the challenge because he just wants all the inactives gone. At tribal council despite losing three times in a row the Tahari members had high hopes and believed that if they took out the last few inactives they would be able to pull out a win. They unanimously decided that an inactive was leaving. However, Burke feared that because he missed the challenge he would be voted out and that was almost the case, but the tribe stayed true to its word and Emmy was voted out by a vote of 4-2. Episode 4: As Individuals Moving Forward Reward Challenge: '''Contestants had to individually unscramble 15 words related to Kiribati. When a player gets as many answers as they can they can send in their answers, with each set of answers sent in 5 minutes would be taken off the clock (original time to unscramble is 1 hour). When the time is up player with the most correct unscrambled words would win the option of an advantage at the Immunity Challenge or a clue to their corresponding idol. '''Immunity Challenge: '''Each contestant starts with 4 elements, Water, Air, Earth, and Fire. They can then combine elements to get new elements. Once they get a new element they can use it to make new combinations. First player from Tahari to get "Dinosaur" will win immunity. First player from Pakoa to get "Thunderbird" will win immunity. Post tribal RB from the other tribe talked in a confessional about his laying low strategy. He said he's never participated in a single challenge, and would consider himself a weak player had he not cemented a majorty alliance (Pakoa 5) of Christian, Omar, Patricia, Chloe, and himself. He admits that he's been frantically searching for the Pakoa Idol but has not yet found anything. He has a deep bond with Christian, and trusts him completely. He says that Omar is pretty cool, but talks to much. Upon arriving at the Reward Challenge Chantra says that there will be a special twist involved in these next two tribals. He then reveals two individual immunity necklaces and says that both tribes will be going to tribal. For the reward challenge 4 players from any tribe will be able to win an advantage in the next immunity challenge. At the scramble challenge RB and Christian both recieved the highest scores, scoring 12 out of 15 points, Burke and Patricia were close behind, becoming the 4 people to win the advantage. However, after the challenge ended, Chantra gave the 4 winners the option to trade their advantage in for a clue to their immunity idol. The 3 Pakoa members, RB, Christian, and Patricia, all traded in their advantages, but Burke kept it, saying he was going to need it. At the immunity challenge Chantra revealed that 1 Tahari and 1 Pakoa would win immunity and everyone else was vulnerable at their specific tribals. about half the players decided to participate, with all 4 winners from the previous challenge showing up. The game quickly turned to an endurance challenge as players made element combos and continued with the game. Burke used his advantage, of getting 3 combos made for him and steer him in the right direction, to pull ahead from the other Tahari's. Soon Pakoa members began to opt out until Christian was the last one standing, and, even though he didn't finish the challenge, won immunity for being the last from his tribe. Then Burke beat out the Tahari's and won immunity from tribal. At the Pakoa Camp Omar stated that he was feeling nervous about tribal and thinks he may be getting voted out for being a threat. At the Pakoa tribal council Aidan admitted that he did not deserve to stay in the game because he has been no help whatsoever. The tribe also said that they were expecting a merge and where prepared for one. Even though Aidan was berating on himself he did not recieve any votes because Tyler was voted out by a vote of 5-1-1-1. Next was the Tahari tribal council Michael said that there was probably an alliance but he wasn't part of one, a lie, as he was alligned with Desmond. Desmond remained positive about coming into a possible merge with Pakoa having a 7-4 upperhand. Burke said that had he not won immunity, it probably would have been him tonight. And the Tahari numbers decreased to just 4 players when JT was voted out with a 4-1 vote. Episode 5: Scared Of An Idol '''Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''Survivor Auction At the Survivor Auction to everyone's surprise when RB won the trip for 2 to Vacation Island he picked Michael, a former Tahari. Christian won individual immunity and at the very last item was given the chance to either take the item for himself or share it with everyone in the game. He picked to keep it to himself and when Chantra revealed the item it was a clue to the Tari Tari Idol. Back at camp Desmond remained optimistic saying that Pakoa won't hold together and that he isn't nervous about being voted out. Josh admitted that he is playing a quiet game, under the radar. Burke said that if the Pakoa's are smart, they'll pick of the Tahari's one by one, starting with him. Kpnna had a similiar strategy to Josh, to just float through the game. Christian goes searching for the Tahari Idol and finds it. At tribal council Omar lied saying that although he has recieved a ton of clues he just can't find any idols. A lot of players suspect that idols are in possesion and might be played that night. Episode 6: I Don't Know Why Everyone Is Gunning For Me '''Immunity Challenge 6: A bomb is handed to a player and they have to then pass it back and forth between players. Each new bomb explodes at a different mystery times. When the bomb explodes whoever was in possession of the bomb is eliminated until only 2 players remain. Then the timer is set for 1 minute and whoever the bomb explodes on is eliminated and the other player wins individual immunity. At the challenge a strategy was seen as RB and Christian never passed to each other and strategically took Desmond and Michael out. RB and Christian became the last players standing when Chantra revealed that after the challenge ends whoever posts *grabs clues* first after the bomb explodes will receive clues to all 3 idols. RB passes the bomb to Christian who instead of passing back lets the bomb explode on him but snatches the clues. RB wins individual immunity. Back at camp RB was psyched to have won immunity and began to think about how to move forward. RB knew he was safe because he was in the Pakoa 5 but was worried about Michael’s Double Power. RB told Christian that if one of them finds an idol they can try to get Michael to waste his power. Kpnna was frustrated for missing the challenge and decided to try talking to people to increase his odds. Omar went searching for the Tahari Idol gave up after not being able to find it. At tribal council Christian was questioned about his move at the challenge and Christian responded saying the grabbing the clues was a risk he took and hopefully it would pay off. Players were nervous that there would be a flip due to all of the talk going around. RB said that the lines have been drawn for people who won powers at the auctions and they should be the nervous ones, especially with Burkes elimination in the previous tribal. Chantra asked RB if the new split indicates that there is no more tribal divide, RB answered that the divide is still very strong but when someone collects a ton of idol clues it makes people nervous. In the end the tribal divide won out as Kpnna was voted out and became the 2nd member of the jury. Episode 7: Unless You Have That Necklace You Aren't Safe Immunity Challenge: Episode 8: Throwing Around Safety Like It's Hot Potato Immunity Challenge: Contestants were given word puzzles where they had to find a word in 3 columns, reading it from top to bottom. First person to score 3 points would win immunity. At the challenge Chantra revealed a twist that the person who won immunity could give the necklace to someone else and in turn receive 3 never before seen idol clues, for all 3 idols. Even though he came in halfway through the challenge Omar pulled ahead and came out with a win. However in a shocking event he gave his necklace to RB, who was in close second, and took the clues. At the Tari Tari camp drama was erupting. Using only one Tari Tari Clue, Omar immediately found the Tari Tari Idol, bringing his idol count to 2. Omar finds out that Christian has the third idol. RB gives his immunity back to Omar, who in turn shares all 3 clues with RB, but RB does not yet know that all 3 idols have been found. Michael is sure that everyone is targeting him and RB suggests that he play his Double Strength power. RB tells him that if they get 1 more person, they will be able to use the power to their advantage and over run the majority, with a 6-4 vote. They decide to vote for Patricia. Omar talks to RB about Christian finding the idol and RB starts annoyed that Omar is finding out secrets that are supposed to be kept from him. RB then regrets giving his immunity back to Omar. RB later begins to rant that Michael talks too much, and told his plans about using Double Strength to Omar. RB gives up on protecting Michael saying that he is going to “talk his way out of the game” and calling him dumb. Omar, who now knows about overthrowing the majority from Michael, hatches a plan to save his numbers and his best ally, Patricia. He tells Christian that he should play his Tahari Idol on Patricia, but word gets back to RB. Desmond complains that he has no allies left in the game and that he might just get to the end by floating. The Pakoa 5 then come together and decide to throw everything out the window and vote for Michael, because of his Double Strength power and the fact that he is a threat. Omar later says in a private confessional that even though the Pakoa 5 agreed, Michael would only need 2 people and Patricia is gone. Omar considers playing an idol on Patricia, and his second option would be to keep the 2 for later in the game. He concludes saying that he is really afraid for Patricia’s life in the game. Aidan thinks that he is sitting pretty comfy in the game. Omar is frustrated that the Pakoa 5 are keeping secrets from him even though he is keeping secrets from them as well. He creates an alliance within an alliance, the Black Widows, consisting of him, Patricia, and Chloe. He plans on taking them to the end and blindsiding Christian in the near future. He also says that he will play the idol on Patricia, even though it is going to put a huge target on his own back. At tribal Michael plays his Double Power but then Omar plays an idol on Patricia, negating all votes against her. However, it was unneeded because Michael was voted by a vote of 6-4*(0) Episode 9: Secrets & Outliers Immunity Challenge: Players were asked a series of questions and they have to answer with the name of a player still left in the game. For the first set of questions they answer with their own opinions, for the second set of the exact same questions the players have to answer with how they think the majority answered. Players that put down the correct majority names score a point. After all questions and answers are revealed, the player with the most points wins the challenge. QUESTIONS: 1.Which player is the biggest jury threat? 2.Which player could you see yourself hanging out with in real life? 3.Which player is the biggest social threat? 4.Which player is the biggest physical threat? 5.Which player is the biggest strategical threat? 6.Which player is the most annoying? 7.Which player should have been gone a long time ago? 8.Which player is trying way too hard? 9.Which player thinks they are better than they really are? 10.Which player is the nicest? 11.Which player here is the most oblivious to the game? After tribal Omar bragged about how he tricked Aidan into voting for Michael, thus flipping the vote. Everyone knew who was going next though no one talked about it. At tribal council people talked about different strategies and idols and concluded that the vote that tribal would be stress free. And it seems as it was because Desmond was voted out on a 6-1 vote. Voting History Returning Players bwburke94 returned to play in Survivor: Galapagos. He joined the Isabela Tribe, and finished in 12th place. 5651Omar and Papabear77 returned to play Survivor Japan: Yin vs. Yang. 5651Omar joined the Yang Tribe, but ended up quitting the game and finishing in 20th place. Papabear77 was replaced with BestHeroD from Survivor Mexico: Island Of The Dead before the game could start due to inactivity.